1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of communication. More specifically, the invention relates to communication networks.
2. Background of the Invention
Numerous protocols have been defined for carrying traffic over networks. Each of these protocols occupies a different level or levels of the OSI reference model and have distinguishable capabilities. For example, the Point to Point Protocol provides the facilities of the Link Control Protocol (LCP), network layer control protocols, authentication, etc. PPP also brings valuable functionality with respect to accounting and billing. The Ethernet protocol is probably the most generic and useable framing protocol in data communications. Ethernet frames can be carried over many different media or tunnel types.
The Request for Comments (RFC) 2516 defines the Point to Point Protocol over Ethernet (PPPoE). PPPoE enables delivery of traffic with Ethernet while maintaining the functionality of PPP. Typically networks carrying traffic from subscribers (e.g., homes users, telecommuters, corporations, etc.) utilize PPPoE or PPP over ATM (PPPoA). Aggregating diverse traffic types is inefficient. The upstream media type must be considered and possible solutions and value adds are limited.